War of the Hills
''"Let those pig'eaded, snout-nosed, stone-pickin' bastards see if they can attack us 'ere in Zundrbar." '' -Captain Stonefist of the Iron Hills Overview The War of the Hills took place in +1650 and lasted until +1660 and was done under the reign of Sven Sootbeard. The opposing side- the Axis of Evil- consisting of an alliance between Gnolls, Kobolds, and Troggs. The Gnolls were hailing from the Lichenclub Clan, which inhabited the area of the Iron Hills in Zundrbar, the Kobolds of the Clan of Undercandle Mine, who lived inside an underground hovel in Zundrbar, and the Troggs of the Stonetooth Clan, who lived in the caves of the highlands, and were mainly slaves to the Kobolds in Undercandle Mine. The war began in +1650 when a miner by the name of Kaldorth Coldbeard unearthed a small cavern inside of the Zundrbarian Highlands. The cavern intersected with a small Kobold tunnel, which surged forward the numbers of kobolds, who swarmed over the miners inside of the mine, which was known as the Gravelbeard Mine, as it was owned by the Gravelbeard Clan of miners. The Gravelbeard Mine was taken over by the Kobolds, along with the Pickbeard Mine- belonging to the mining clan of the Pickbeards. The taking over of these two mines sparked a surging of Trogg activity, who immediately agreed to help the Kobolds with their operations. The Kobolds also sent scouts to investigate around the area, and negotiated with a clan of Gnolls and promised them large amounts of gold to join the assault on Zundrbar. Sven Sootbeard and the Zundrbarian military force were rather advanced due to the creation of the Engineering Guild, and maintained very well forged armor, and weapons such as blunderbusses and flintlocke rifles. Sven Sootbeard himself drew his armor and began leadership of the army's forces, alongside his mountaineer captain- Valgrinn Ironbeard. History The area of Zundrbar was once held by a clan of Troggs, which were fought off in the War of the Elder Days (+0 to +500) and later defeated once more in the War of Eastern Aggression (+750 to +900). The Zundrbarian military was on guard since +1400 during the War of the Tide (+1400 to +1405) and the subsequent War of the Fins (+1450 to 1455), both wars against the Murlocs near to Menethil Harbor. There had been no wars against the Gnolls and no wars against the Kobolds either, and therefore- many perished in the tunnel-warfare of the Kobolds. Often times however, mines would collapse in Koboldish tactics, which were unaddressed, as there was no knowledge of what a kobold was and what they did back in those times. Continuation (+1601 to +1603) The first great battle of the war- the battle of the Grugnir Plains, took place in +1601 after the Kobolds were able to secure an alliance with the Troggs and the Gnolls. The Zundrbarian army forces rallied at the site of the Grugnir Plains, the area closest to Zundrbar, now populated with a sheep farm. The Zundrbarian army forces were supported by five hundred shieldbreakers, two hundred longbeards, one hundred Anvilbreakers, and one hundred mountaineers. The army of one thousand Zundrbarians stood up against an army of five hundred Gnollish mercenaries, one thousand Koboldish warriors, and fifty Troggs. The battle of the Grugnir Plains was a failure, with the Zundrbarians able to inflict large amounts of casualties to the enemy, although their supply chain was broken by Koboldish assassins. After the battle of the Grugnir Plains, the Zundrbarians reeled back with two hundred soldiers remaining. The elite soldiers- the Anvilbreakers and the Longbeards, were able to secure a perimeter around the Grugnir Plains for six months. After those six months, the Battle of Zundrbar ensued, which lasted for three months, until the force under the command of Valgrinn Ironbeard (who was stationed in the western portion of Zundrbar to guard the industrial areas of the Mining District, the Engineering District, and the Smithing District) advanced forward and was able to crush the army in battle. With the army reeling back throughout +1602, they were building forces, and the Lichenfoot Gnollish mercenaries were able to convince their clan and the Mosshide Clan to join the fight under their banner. The Kobolds tripled in number after gathering the alliance of several clans in Loch Modan, and the Trogg Clans increased after more were taken from Dun Morogh and Loch Modan. From +1601 to +1603, the army tripled in size reaching a sizable amount of three thousand. Escalation (+1604 to +1607) The Zundrbarians were able to establish contact with the industrial sector, as the western portion of the town was known as, and begin building army supplies to ensure that they would be ready for another attack. Instead of attacking normally in a battle, like that of the Grugnir Plains, the Kobolds and Troggs struck at the Industrial sector and the Gnolls struck at Zundrbar itself. This battle nearly killed Valgrinn Ironbeard, and Sven Sootbeard- as both were commanders of their respective armies. Valgrinn lost an eye in this battle to a Kobold by the name of Lenig Candlefang- an assassin who was supposed to have killed him. The two battles turned into a single siege- The Siege of the Zundrbarian Highlands. The Siege began with the cutting off of the Industrial sector, although food still arrived to Zundrbar via Zundrboek, although it was unable to reach the Industrial Sector for a few weeks, until the miners created a tunnel to Zundrbar, which they used to trade ores and food. The tunnel was destroyed by the Kobolds in +1607 who flooded into both settlements, and were defeated, along with their allies, at a strong cost for the Zundrbarians however. In the battle, nearly three thousand of the five thousand Kobolds, Gnolls, and Troggs perished, and nearly five hundred Zundrbarians, of the population of roughly four thousand five hundred perished. Reclamation (+1607 to +1609) From +1607 to +1609, the Kobolds, Gnolls, and Troggs still held on the Grugnir Plains after being routed in the Siege of the Zundrbarian Highland. They used the area as a striking position to the Industrial Sector and to Zundrbar, and both areas were unable to dig any tunnels connecting themselves. As a result, the trade between the two areas began to slow down. However, in the summer of +1607, Sven Sootbeard coordinated a joint strike on the Grugnir Plains with Valgrinn Ironbeard, and the two began a one and a half year battle for the Grugnir Plains, constantly being supplied by militia forces from both areas. The Troggs- the primary "brute force" were beginning to lose faith in the combat, and in +1609, there was a Trogg uprising in the tunnels of the Kobolds, which resulted in the collapsing of the Undercandle Mine. The collapse of the Undercandle Mine killed the leader of the Kobolds, and the leader of the Gnolls. This meant that the Gnolls had lost faith in the Kobolds as well, and abandoned the army, along with the Troggs. In +1609, the Kobold lines finally thinned out to one hundred, and with no more breeding going on (as the whole civilization of Undercandle Mine had been destroyed), the Kobolds fled into the highlands and continued raiding Zundrbar for the next year. Endgame (+1610) In +1610, the Zundrbarians assaulted the remaining Kobolds, and also attacked the Gnolls who had settled in the caves of Loch Modan. The Zundrbarians also chose to assault some of the Troggs who were living in the northern mountains (the mountains which separate Dun Morogh and the Wetlands) who had fled from the war. Finally, the war ended when the Trogg leader was killed and the forces capitulated and left Zundrbar. Aftermath The aftermath of the war was the capitulation of the Lichenfoot Clan after being massacred by the Mosshide Clan for the mistake of bringing them into the war, and the Kobold clan being entirely eliminated. The Troggs were hunted down in the mountains, and the remaining ones fled into Dun Morogh, where they eventually perished. The Zundrbarians exited the war in a healthy state both politically and economically, as the industrial output of the Industrial Sector was not stopped or stalled during the war, save during the early stages of the Siege of the Zundrbarian Highlands, when Kobolds were able to enter the city alongside their Trogg allies. The Zundrbarian people were very supportive of Sven Sootbeard, as despite his actions may have drawn the war out longer than it could've lasted for, he still led the army into battle, and the same reaction was given to Valgrinn Ironbeard. This was the last war before Sven Sootbeard's abdication from the throne in +1800 during the War of Three Hammers. Category:Events Category:Wars Category:Zundrbar